havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 023 Citadel
9:01:00 PM Josh: You guys enter the citadel and head for William's office. 9:01:19 PM Josh: You come to his door. 9:03:32 PM *** Rune crosses her fingers that Creed's in there already. *** 9:03:38 PM *** This message has been removed. *** 9:03:39 PM *** Rune knocks. *** 9:03:49 PM Josh: William comes and answers the door. 9:03:55 PM Josh: William: "Oh...hello." 9:04:04 PM Josh: William: "Rune, I was hoping I'd see you today." 9:05:39 PM Josh: William: "Please, come in." 9:06:21 PM *** Rune steps in. *** 9:06:31 PM *** Anna follows. *** 9:06:31 PM Rune: We're having a problem and Creed might be going to murder someone. 9:06:35 PM Rune: She might not be, too. 9:06:43 PM Josh: William: "Wait, what?!?" 9:06:44 PM Rune: But I can't tell for sure because she never tells anybody anything. 9:06:47 PM Rune: Yes, exactly. 9:06:55 PM *** Rune tells him about Darksbane and the whole thing. *** 9:07:10 PM Josh: William: "Oh, fuck!" 9:07:21 PM Josh: He begins to shift through his papers. 9:07:35 PM Josh: William: "We are processing her right now." 9:08:26 PM Rune: Yes, well, that doesn't really help from my perspective, because from my perspective my friend might have turned into a murderer, or a would-be murderer, and by the way, this is why I didn't want any of those stupid eggs once I found out what they were. Easy power is never ever good, ever. 9:09:18 PM Josh: William: "No, you are right. This is very bad, and I'm sorry I brought her into this." 9:09:58 PM Rune: And everyone already hates us anyway thanks to that yellow rag, and Argesh, but it's my own fault for not bothering to research the politics of the city, I just thought we wouldn't have to bother with that sort of thing yet. 9:11:09 PM Josh: William: "You don't. Fuck the papers. We should move, now! If Darksbane really wants this girl, he may not wait for Creed to get to her." 9:11:26 PM Anna: True enough. 9:12:00 PM Rune: Right. 9:12:04 PM Rune: I'm sure he knew we'd come here. 9:12:20 PM Rune: ... you had better go, unless you can root us too. 9:12:43 PM Rune: Hank and Quill are on their way as well. 9:12:48 PM Rune: And we'll follow you the slower way. 9:13:22 PM Josh: William: "I suggest we just run there. Easier for all of us." 9:13:36 PM Rune: All right. If you're sure. 9:13:51 PM Anna: I might be able to carry you on horseback, and I know shortcuts through the city. 9:14:07 PM Rune: Let's do that, then. 9:14:47 PM *** Anna heads outside the building and horsifies. *** 9:15:21 PM Josh: William nods, and you ride out on Anna-horse. 9:15:33 PM Josh: A lot of wide eyes follow you through the citadel. 9:18:14 PM *** Rune actually closes her eyes. She's terrible at horseback riding. *** 9:19:42 PM Rune: Maybe it's a big feint. Maybe he's robbing a bank now or something. 9:19:58 PM Rune: Maybe Creed is just going to kidnap her and hide her.